


Steps Closer to You

by EAST (WESTAGE)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Ben™ Mention, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTAGE/pseuds/EAST
Summary: Andrew wonders if it would be weird to try and hold Steven's hand again.





	Steps Closer to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the worth it caviar™ discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+worth+it+caviar%E2%84%A2+discord).



It wasn't as if Andrew had _asked_ Steven to become so important in his life. No, Steven had done that all by himself.

It was _his_ fault that Andrew kept staring at him throughout their videos; it was _his_ fault that Andrew kept finding out new excuses to get close to him, and it was _his_ fault that Andrew kept thinking about him all day.

But Steven did not seem to understand any of that. In fact, Steven did not seem to even notice how reckless the usually calm, collected Andrew had become.

The one who _did_ notice, however, was Adam.

And that's how Andrew, in that very afternoon, had found himself backed into a corner. He had never thought he'd be _intimidated_ by Adam, but then again, he had never thought he'd fall so hopelessly in love with a dude as annoying as Steven.

"So, when are you going to ask him out?" Adam asked, getting straight to the point, not wasting a second.

Andrew's mouth went dry. He decided to laugh.

"Who?" He asked comically.

"Steven. When are you going to ask him out?"

Andrew decided to laugh harder.

The sun was setting, causing the sky to go a brilliant shade of red, and that's what Andrew would say was responsible for _his_ redness too.

"No fucking way! Haha, ugh, no, this is a joke, right? There's no way in _hell_ I'd —"

"Andrew," Adam said in his usual calm but serious voice. Rays of slowly dimming light reflected off of the rim of his glasses, as he looked directly into Andrew's eyes.

"Andrew," He said, "Steven has a date tonight. He doesn't know that it's a date, but Ben thinks otherwise."

"He's... He's going with _Ben?_ " Andrew said, quietly. It felt like his heart had sunk deeper into his chest. Once again, panic rose inside of him, but he couldn't make himself laugh this time. Not even a smile, no, he couldn't do it.

"He hasn't decided yet, but if he has nothing else to do today, he _will_ ," Adam said, matter-of-factly, "Do you get what I mean? You have to make your move; _fast_."

"No... I don't— Why are you doing this, Adam?" Andrew asked, quite bitterly. He already _knew_ Steven would pick Ben over him, if it really came down to it.

"Because," Adam said, quiet as ever, "Chances are, it'll work out nicely for the _both_ of you."

Andrew looked away. Before he could say anything else, Steven walked out of the office building, his energetic walk slowly becoming a skip, as he noticed Adam and Andrew.

"Hey! Guys!" Steven said, running towards them, and Andrew realized how much he wanted this taller, absolutely adorable boy. _Annoying_ too, yes, but adorable, nonetheless.

"What's up?" Andrew asked Steven, trying to sound casual, as Adam nodded as a form of greeting.

"Eh, just tired. Where are you guys headed?" Steven asked, looking anything _but_ tired.

"Well —" A lump had formed in Andrew's throat. He had spotted Ben coming out of the building this time around, and decided that he, definitely, would _not_ let this happen, "I was gonna go — watch a movie?"

"Oh cool, what movie? Adam, are you going?" Steven asked, innocently. Adam shook his head.

Ben had finally noticed them, and Andrew saw that he had begun to walk towards them, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Any movie you want!" Andrew blurted out, panicking, "Uh, so — you wanna — go with me? J-just us two. Maybe."

Steven stared at Andrew. 

"Hey guys! Steven, shouldn't we go? We're gonna be late," Ben said.

Andrew swore he saw Steven blush.

"Actually — Uhm, you know what Ben? You go on ahead, I forgot that I made plans — maybe next time?" Steven said, not taking his eyes off of Andrew.

"Oh... That's fine. Alright... See you. Bye, guys," Ben said dejectedly, and walked away. Andrew felt immature for going _"YEAAAH! BOOOO!"_ in his head. But he had to.

"I'll see you guys later," Adam said, offering them a little smile, and began to walk away too.

Steven looked at Andrew, smiling in a way he had never smiled before.

"Should we go?"

Andrew swallowed, as he nervously glanced at their feet.

They were so close.

"Yeah... Yeah, let's go."

The sun had set as they walked together, side by side, close enough to feel each other's warmth.

Andrew wondered if it would be weird to try and hold Steven's hand again. After all, if it didn't work out, he could always blame it on Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, since there are barely any worth it fics, chances are, steven lim is reading this. so, hello, steven, my dude, if you do read this, leave a kudos, yeah? thanks babe!
> 
> tumblrino: northeasting


End file.
